


too much information!

by antijosh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crack, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, guanlin is a baby ok let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antijosh/pseuds/antijosh
Summary: Guanlin has an important question and none of his friends are helpful except for Sungwoon. Yeah, he's surprised too.





	too much information!

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet before i go back to working on longer fic. enjoy~

Guanlin stares at the water stains on the white ceiling, mindlessly tossing his phone a few inches up into the air before catching it again. Classes don’t start till tomorrow, and he kind of regrets moving in three days early because now he’s stuck at two in the afternoon with nothing interesting to do.

And Daehwi complaining.

“We should do something, this is just sad,” he says from across the room, and Gualin lets his phone rest on his chest so he can turn his head to look at his roommate. 

“What do you want to do?” he asks, and Daehwi sighs theatrically. 

“Guanlin, the point of me saying ‘we should do something’ is to prompt you into coming up with ideas of things to do. Seriously, keep up.”

The corner of Guanlin’s mouth quirks up into a half smile. Other people have found Daehwi’s personality grating, but Guanlin just finds him amusing.

Daehwi groans, and his chair squeaks when he pushes up from it to stand. “I’m gonna go see what Woojin and Jihoon are doing, maybe they’re playing a game or something that I can join.”

“I’ll come with you,” Guanlin says, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Daehwi shoots him a look.

“If you wanted to come why couldn’t you have suggested that?”

Guanlin shrugs. “I didn’t know I wanted to until you mentioned it.”

“Ugh. Just come on.”

Guanlin doesn’t mind dorm life as much as Daehwi does. He’s alright with the fluorescent lighting and the smell of boy’s dormitory that never seems to go away—he likes living within a two minute walk of his friends. Woojin and Jihoon are living one floor below him and Daehwi this year, so they just take the stairs down. Daehwi leads the way, because he helped Woojin move in and thus has a better memory of where they live. Guanlin’s not paying attention, just follows Daehwi blindly down the hall until Daehwi stops suddenly, and Guanlin almost trips over his own feet trying to avoid knocking his roommate over.

“Is that…” Daehwi trails off, hesitantly approaching a door near the end of the hall.

“What?” Guanlin asks, trying to look too, but Daehwi pays him no attention. A few steps further and then Daehwi shrieks, loud enough that Guanlin almost expects the window at the end of the hall to crack.

“Ew ew ew ew ew!” Daehwi’s voice increases in both pitch and volume with each syllable, and Guanlin finds himself in want of earplugs. Or some duct tape. Either would work. “Too much information!” Daehwi continues, and Guanlin still can't understand what’s going on. “Come on Guanlin, let’s just go to the game room or something.”

As he’s being dragged back down the hall by a still-muttering Daehwi, Guanlin shoots one last glance back to see what had grossed Daehwi out so much. He doesn’t see anything in particular, but he does notice there’s a sock hanging on their doorknob. Huh. Weird.

 

When Guanlin tries to ask Daehwi what that was about as they play Super Mario Bros (Daehwi’s choice), Daehwi jams his ear to his shoulder and lets out a string of “la la la I don’t want to talk about it la la la la la” until Guanlin just gives up. He doesn’t stop thinking about it though, and thankfully they run into Woojin and Jihoon at dinner anyway, giving him a perfect chance to figure it out.

Woojin and Jihoon are already sitting next to each other, shoulders bumping as they laugh over some joke Woojin whispered in Jihoon’s ear. Daehwi makes a noise of disgust.

“I can’t even look at them right now,” he announces, before making a beeline for where Jinyoung and Samuel are sitting two tables away.

“What’s up with him?” Woojin asks, frowning in Daehwi’s direction.

“We went to go see you guys earlier but he freaked, I think cause he saw a sock on your doorknob. Does that mean something here I don’t know?” Guanlin asks.

Jihoon’s cheeks flush pink. “Don’t worry about it, Guanlin,” he says, coughing awkwardly and looking anywhere but Guanlin’s face. Woojin looks like he’s about to explode, and Guanlin’s pretty sure that Jihoon stomps on Woojin’s foot because Woojin yelps before dissolving into a fit of coughing.

“It’s nothing,” Jihoon repeats, giving Guanlin a closed mouth smile. “Anyway, are you excited for any classes you’re taking this semester, Guanlin?”

It’s a smooth segue, and Woojin recovers enough to join the conversation quickly, so soon enough Guanlin forgets about his question entirely.

 

He remembers it again a few days later while walking across the quad to get lunch. He asks the nearest person, and it doesn’t go well.

Seongwoo is, unsurprisingly, absolutely no help. He bursts out laughing and doesn’t stop for a full five minutes, and when he does he just claps Guanlin on the shoulder and says, “Oh Guanlin, you innocent soul.”

Guanlin is really unsure as to how he should interpret that.

 

Jaehwan is marginally more helpful than Seongwoo, but _only_ marginally. He too laughs when Guanlin asks (more of a cackle, really), but he sobers up faster than Seongwoo, wiggling his eyebrows at Guanlin. “Your precious Jihoonie and Woojinie were getting busy,” is all he gets out before Daniel’s dragging him away and Guanlin is left still confused. The semester just started, what could they possibly be busy with?

 

He’s sitting in the library with Sungwoon and Minhyun when he finally gets the courage to ask again. Sungwoon’s been prattling nonstop about his love troubles (something involving a long lost childhood friend and krumping? Guanlin’s kind of grateful the language barrier prevented him from hearing the whole story), but there’s finally a beat of silence as Sungwoon stews and Minhyun taps away diligently on his laptop.

“Hey guys,” he starts, and Sungwoon’s eyes snap up, furrowed brow softening. Minhyun takes a moment longer, but then he’s peering at Guanlin over the top of his laptop. Guanlin feels heat creeping up the back of his neck, but he shakes it off. He really wants to know. “This might be a stupid question but...what does it mean when someone puts a sock on their doorknob?”

Sungwoon stifles a laugh and Minhyun clears his throat awkwardly, eyes farting around the room.

“Well, Guanlin,” Minhyun starts, and Sungwoon sits back, arms crossed over his chest and lips pressed together to suppress a smile. “When two people, like Woojin and Jihoon, are very close, and—and love each other very much,” he tries, but Sungwoon rolls his eyes.

“Oh for god’s sake,” he interrupts, and Minhyun shoots him a grateful glance. “Guanlin, it means that they were fucking and didn’t want anyone to interrupt. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Sungwoon’s tone changes on that last part, sending a glare in Minhyun’s direction so Minhyun knows it’s directed at him. “Anyway can we go back to talking about my problems now? Neither of you have been helpful.”

“You’re beyond help,” Minhyun replies dryly. They start to bicker in hushed whispers, but Guanlin can’t focus on that because now, everything makes sense. Then those mental images Daehwi mentioned start to intrude, and Guanlin thinks that maybe he would have been better off not knowing after all.

“Hey Guanlin, I have a question for you. Why didn’t you just google it?”

**Author's Note:**

> the real question is who put the sock on the door, woojin or jihoon? the world may never know.
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pwjno)


End file.
